The Truth Is Never Simple
by articcat621
Summary: Remus gives Sirius a unexpected dare, hoping it'll push both James and Sirius together.


A/N: This little piece of yummy slash is a result of the HPRarefest that took place over at livejournal. The prompt was, "It started off as a dare. James didn't think Sirius would actually go through with it and blow him. And he certainly didn't expect things to get so out of hand." Immediately the plot bunnies started running around, and I just had to write it. I really hope you all enjoy.

Shout-outs to Krissy, TrisanaChandler13, and krazyredhead0317 for all taking the time to look this over. I don't know where I'd be without all of your help, so thanks!

Warnings: Slash, Sexual Content, Language, Infidelity, and obviously, AU.

Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_The Truth Is Never Simple_**

The Marauders sat in a circle in the Room of Requirement. Remus, Sirius, and James were all laughing as Peter had just revealed his crush on Professor McGonagall.

"It's not funny anymore!" Peter protested, looking at his friends with horror.

James clapped him on the back. "Sorry, mate, but you shouldn't have picked truth."

Peter grumbled under his breath. "Who's lame idea was it to play Truth or Dare anyway?"

"Oi, Remus, it's your turn," James said, turning to his friend.

Remus was quiet for a moment. He knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get James and Sirius together. It was obvious the two liked each other, despite the fact that James was with Lily. He had to come up with the perfect dare.

"Hello, Remus!" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of Remus' face. "We're all waiting."

A mischievous grin spread across Remus' face. "Sirius, truth or dare."

Sirius grinned. "Dare!"

"I dare you to blow James."

An awkward silence descended between the four boys.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Good one, Remus, now what's my real dare?"

Remus glanced at James and saw the abhorred expression on his friend's face. He returned his gaze to Sirius, who was still laughing. "That's your dare."

Sirius abruptly stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I am. The magic in the room makes the dare binding, you know that."

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Sirius wet his lips. "Um, are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"No, I'm sure," Remus said, standing. "Peter and I will go wait in the Common Room for you two to finish." He grabbed Peter's collar, yanking the smaller boy to his feet.

"But, I—" Peter spluttered.

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, you're not watching. Don't be a pervert, Peter, come on." They walked towards the exit. "Have fun!" he called over his shoulder. The door closed behind them.

James looked at Sirius with a wary expression. "So, how can we trick the room into thinking we did the deed?"

Sirius frowned. "We can't. The magic is too strong here."

James nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "You're not actually going to go through with it, are you?"

"I have to," Sirius replied after a moment. "The room won't let us leave unless we do."

James nodded. "It's just the dare, right? No, um…" he trailed off.

"What are you insinuating?" Sirius asked. "I don't like you or anything." He averted his eyes.

"Right, right," James said. "So, er, we might as well just get it over with." He looked around the room.

Sirius nodded in agreement. He could do this. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't find James to be attractive. He found James to be quite good looking, but James was always looking at Lily. Sirius knew he never stood a chance.

But maybe Remus knew. Maybe that was why he suggested it in the first place?

"Why don't you sit on the edge of the couch?" Sirius suggested.

James did as he bade, albeit somewhat awkwardly. His hands kept clenching and unclenching into fists.

Sirius crouched in front of James. He placed his hands on James' thighs. "Try to relax," he murmured. "It'll be easier if you relax."

Letting out a snort, James looked at his friend. "Easier said than done."

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked, silently cursing himself. "Maybe you'll relax if I kiss you."

"Maybe," James responded, somewhat unconvinced.

Sirius looked into James' eyes. Wetting his lips, he leaned forward and kissed his best friend. The kiss was awkward, at first, but it quickly turned passionate. Sirius had coaxed James into opening his mouth, allowing Sirius to slip his tongue inside. As he kissed him, his hands rubbed up and down James' thighs.

James tried to ignore the jumbled mess in his head. It was just supposed to be a blowjob… not all this kissing and touching. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to ask Sirius to stop. It felt nice. Kissing Sirius was much different than kissing Lily. _It's better_, his traitorous mind whispered.

Sirius moved to James' neck, licking his Adam's apple. He savored the moment of intimacy.

"Oh," James moaned, tilting his head back.

Sirius allowed his hand to brush James' member, surprised to find it was fully erect. His heart raced at the implications. Pulling away from his neck, Sirius focused his attention on removing James' trousers and underpants. Once free, his erection sprang upward.

Glancing at James, Sirius saw his eyes were closed. Reaching out, he took hold of James' erection. He moved his fist up and down slowly, watching James' face contort into a grimace of pleasure.

"All right?" Sirius asked quietly, continuing his gentle movements.

James grunted something in response.

Taking that as encouragement, Sirius moved his head forward. He gently blew a puff of air onto James' erection, causing James to tremble. Teasingly, he put his mouth on his cock. Sirius moaned around him and started to suck gently.

"Oh, fuck," James cursed, grabbing a fistful of Sirius' long, shaggy hair.

The desperation and lust in his voice turned Sirius on. His own member grew hard as he moved his mouth up and down James' shaft. His hand moved down to James' testicles where he stroked them softly.

James let out a loud moan.

Sirius increased his speed, one handling fondling James' bits while the other grasped the base of his penis. He began alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Oh Merlin… _Sirius_!" James groaned as the sensation of Sirius' mouth on him spread throughout his body. It was only supposed to be a dare; it wasn't supposed to feel this good. He wasn't supposed to want _more_.

James hadn't expected this at all. He was angry and embarrassed when Remus dared Sirius to suck him off. But now, with Sirius' tongue running up the shaft of his penis, he felt incredible. More than incredible, it was euphoric.

Better than anything Lily had ever given him.

Sirius felt James' body begin to shake and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sirius, I can't…" James trailed off, unable to speak.

James came with a shout, his fingers digging into Sirius' scalp. Sirius continued to suck, making sure he swallowed every last drop of James' essence.

Panting, James leaned back against the couch. "Sirius… I…" he stammered, out of breath.

Sirius pulled away, licking his lips. He gave James a smile. "I've wanted to do that for quite a long time."

"What?" James asked quietly, almost afraid he had heard Sirius correctly.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I've wanted to do that for ages." He looked into James' dark eyes. "I've been in love with you since fifth year."

"What?" James asked.

Sirius shifted awkwardly on his feet. "You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself."

"So you wanted this?" James asked, trying to process all of his emotions.

"Yes, and so much more," Sirius said bluntly.

"How much more?" he asked, his throat going dry.

"I want to bend you over and stick my cock so deep into your arse that you scream my name," Sirius said, a delicious smirk appearing on his face.

James nervously swallowed. "Then why don't you?"

"Really?" Sirius asked, somewhat surprised.

He nodded "That was the best blowjob I have ever received. And I wouldn't mind experiencing other things as well with you."

Sirius felt desire bubble up within him. "James," he whispered, before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. His hands went to James' shirt, tearing it off. He hungrily swallowed James' moans as his hand brushed his member once more.

James tugged off Sirius' own clothes, eager to feel his naked skin against his own. He had never imagined this would happen but he didn't want it to stop. He wanted more.

In a matter of seconds, they were both naked, entangled on the couch together. Sirius was thrusting forward against James, breathing heavily when their lips parting. "I want you so badly," he whispered, causing James to moan.

James turned over, revealing his nakedness to Sirius. "Then take me," he challenged.

Sirius groaned. Whispering a lubricant spell onto his fingers, he gently palmed James' arse. Finding what he desired, Sirius gently pressed a finger inside.

James let out a groan, pushing his arse back against Sirius' hand. "More, please," he panted.

"With pleasure," Sirius purred, adding a second finger. He scissored and twisted his fingers until he felt James' tight passage begin to loosen a bit.

"Please… more…" James gripped at the cushions in front of him tightly, eager to feel Sirius inside of him.

Aligning himself at James' back entrance, Sirius took a deep breath. Coating his member with lubricant, he then pressed forward. James was tight, _sweet Merlin_, he was tight.

James stilled, waiting for Sirius to enter him fully. His head rolled to the side as a moan escaped his lips; whether from pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure. Sirius had entered him fully. While it was uncomfortable at first, Sirius waited patiently for him to adjust.

"_Please_," James whispered after a few moments. He moved his hips, bucking backwards a bit.

"Fuck," Sirius cursed, gripping James' hips tightly. "Oh, Merlin, James."

"I know, I know," James panted, knowing exactly what Sirius was feeling. The feeling between them was delightful.

Eventually, Sirius began to move, slowly at first, before he picked up speed. Every thrust from Sirius' struck the most pleasurable of spots inside of James. He moaned loudly, before fisting his own erection. He shuddered as his climax approach.

Sirius knew that James would not be able to last much longer. He increased his speed, moaning as he did so.

"Fuck!" James cried out, his orgasm washing through him.

The feel of James' arse squeezing his own cock was too much for Sirius. It was pure ecstasy. He came with a shout, gripping James' hips tightly as he cried out.

They both collapsed onto the couch as a tangled mess of limbs. James turned his head and pressed a kiss to Sirius' forehead. "I…I've never known anything so… ah."

"I know," Sirius finished for him with a chuckle. "That was amazing."

James nuzzled his face against Sirius' neck. "I agree."

The two of them lay there for a few moments, each catching their breath.

"What now?" James asked.

Sirius sat up, putting on his clothes. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I'm not a fool, James. I don't expect you to declare your undying love for me or for you to leave Lily."

James frowned. "Well, what do you want?"

Sirius looked down. "I don't know. You, of course, but it's not realistic."

"Why would you say that? Being with you has been the most amazing experience of my life." James took Sirius' hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Can't we do this again?"

"It wouldn't be fair to Lily."

"Then I'll leave her," James said truthfully. "The passion you evoked in me is nothing compared to how I feel for her."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know."

"Are you afraid?" James asked, watching carefully for Sirius' reaction.

"No," Sirius answered curtly. He bit his lip. "Well, maybe."

"Don't be," James retorted. "Let's just head back to the Common Room, all right? We can keep this a secret, until you know what you really want."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Fine, that works."

"Let's just hope the boys don't take the mickey out of us," James said with a laugh as they exited the Room of Requirement.

They walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence. When they got back, Remus and Peter were waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Fine," Sirius said curtly. "I'm going to bed." He trudged up the stairs to his room.

"What's up with him?" Peter asked.

James sighed, shaking his head. "I think he's a bit confused now."

Remus frowned. "I didn't mean to make things more complicated… I only wanted to help."

"I know," James soothed him. "And you did help, in a way. Now, Sirius is just confused. I am, too." He gave them each a smile. "Goodnight, boys." He headed up to bed as well.

Remus sighed. "Well, hopefully this works out in the long run."

"I'm sure it will," Peter said optimistically. "Now, why don't we finish our game of Exploding Snap?"


End file.
